


Des pétales noirs

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Français | French, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Will be in english soon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Syndrome d’Hanahaki : maladie causé par un amour à sens unique où une fleur pousse dans les poumons du patient qui se met à tousser des pétales. La maladie peut empirer jusqu’à infecter les poumons et conduire à la mort. Néanmoins, depuis quelques années, il est possible d’enlever la fleur chirurgicalement, causant comme effet secondaire la perte des sentiments envers la personne à l’origine de la maladie.Quand il était petit, Kazuichi trouvait ce syndrome mignon et romantique. Maintenant qu’il en est lui-même victime, il le trouve plus douloureux et horrible qu'autre chose.





	Des pétales noirs

**Author's Note:**

> English Version : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11754729

Kazuichi n’avait que 7 ans quand il a entendu parler du syndrome d’Hanahaki. Ce jour là, leur maitresse avait décidé de faire un cours libre, elle demandait aux enfants de quoi ils voulaient parler et ils en parlaient. Kazuichi se souvient de la petite fille fragile aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait la main ce jour là.

-Dites madame, c’est quoi la maladie des fleurs ?

-Hm, pardon Sato mais… La maladie des fleurs ? Leur maitresse ne semblait pas comprendre la question et la petite fille baissa sa main lentement pour prendre son bras.

-Vous savez, la maladie où on tousse des fleurs. J’ai vus maman en cracher hier soir et quand je lui ai demandé ce que c’était elle m’a dis que c’était rien, qu’elle allait aller mieux.

-Ho, le syndrome d’Hanahaki, et bien… Vous êtes trop jeune pour en entendre parler et je n’ai pas envie de vous effrayer ou-

-Madame c’est quoi le syndrome d’Hana-machin ? Demanda un autre petit garçon en levant la main. Rapidement plusieurs enfants levèrent la main, Kazuichi en faisant parti. La maitresse soupira et leur parla du syndrome.

Pour une fois, Kazuichi était silencieux et écoutait attentivement leur maitresse. Il semblait qu’elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet et quand une autre petite fille de sa classe lui demanda comment elle savait tout ça, elle leur a parlé de l’opération qu’elle a subit.

En quittant l’école ce soir là, Kazuichi ne semblait pas dégouté ou horrifié par cette maladie. Il trouvait ça beau. Pour lui c’était beau de donner sa santé pour la personne que l’on aime.

 

* * *

 

Kazuichi était un gamin stupide de penser que c’était beau, et il s’en rendait compte maintenant, dix ans plus tard alors qu’il toussait des pétales de fleurs dans les toilettes du lycée. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais il espérait que ce serait la dernière. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser.

C’est après plusieurs minutes d’agonie que la toux se calma enfin et qu’il put reprendre son calme. Les pétales se trouvant actuellement devant la cuvette étaient des pétales noirs, certains étaient violets aussi. Cette vision le dégoûta parce qu’il savait à qui ça lui faisait penser. Il savait à qui ses pétales étaient destinés, à Gundam Tanaka, ou l’homme qui le déteste le plus au monde.

Ça aurait pu difficilement être pire.

Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il tirait la chasse d’eau et sortait des toilettes. Le monde semblait contre lui puisqu’à ce moment précis la cloche sonna. Le jeune mécanicien alla donc en direction de sa salle de classe. Quand il arriva, il s’assit directement à sa place, croisant ses bras et plongeant son contre ses bras. Il avait passé toute la soirée d’hier soir à travailler au garage de son père dans l’espoir de gagner de l’argent. Au moins assez pour cette putain d’opération.

Parce que oui, pour lui confesser ses sentiments à Gundam et voir après n’était pas une option. Il savait que Gundam le détestait, et comment lui en vouloir, Kazuichi n’était pas des plus… Sympathique avec lui. Le mécanicien pensait détester Gundam aussi, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il commença à penser à lui alors qu’il n’était même pas dans la pièce, qu’il commence à être jaloux de Sonia et qu’il commence à essayer d’être plus gentil. Mais le mal était fait et rien ne pourrait l’arranger.

Gundam le hait et il s’y fait. Mais l’opération est chère, trop chère pour lui. Donc il vit depuis des mois avec des fleurs dans les poumons et une douleur atroce à la poitrine à chaque fois qu’il le voit. Il l’aime trop, _beaucoup_ trop.

En parlant du loup, Kazuichi entends Sonia arriver et salue tout le monde, ainsi que la voix sinistre de Gundam. Sa poitrine brûle mais il essaie de l’ignorer, fermant les yeux et essayant de dormir.

Quand soudainement, le mécanicien sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il relève la tête et voit le regard inquiet de son amie Ibuki. La musicienne prend une chaise et s’assoit à côté de lui. Elle sait pour Hanahaki. Elle est la seule à qui Kazuichi fait assez confiance pour lui dire, et elle est sûrement la seule qui n’essaierait pas de le pousser à faire quoi quelque chose dont il n’a pas envie.

-Ça va aller Souda-kun ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous savez, Ibuki s’inquiète de plus en plus, vous commencez à être vraiment pâle et... Kazuichi ne dit rien, se contentant d’appuyer sa tête contre l’épaule de son amie pour lui dire qu’il écoutait. La musicienne soupire et continu. Ibuki n’est pas une spécialiste mais… Elle pense que vous devriez en parler à un adulte.

Le silence à nouveau. Kazuichi rouvre doucement les yeux et son regard se pose sur la table avec Sonia, Gundam et Akane. Son regard fixe l’homme et une douleur vive se fait ressentir dans sa poitrine, il sent presque les pétales remonter dans son œsophage mais il les ravale douloureusement avant de refermer les yeux.

-Je vais bien Ibuki. Je vais aller bien, je te le promets.

-Si tu le dis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur professeur arrive et le cours commence. Toute la journée se passe globalement bien. Ou du moins jusqu’à la pause déjeuner.

Tout se passait bien, Kazuichi mangeait avec Ibuki, Hajime et Nagito. Tout se passait bien. Comme le mécanicien a terminé de manger en premier et que ses poumons commençaient à lui faire plus mal que d’habitude, il est rentré dans le lycée. Tout se passait bien. Il cherchait les toilettes mais celle du rez-de-chaussée étaient fermés alors il est monté au premier étage. Tout se passait bien. Le mécanicien à commencer à marcher dans les couloirs sans fin de Hope’s Peak Academy. Et tout a mal tourner.

Là, dans le couloir juste devant lui, se trouvait quelque chose qu’il aurait espérer ne jamais voir. Il n’eut pas le temps d’avoir n’importe qu’elle réaction que sa poitrine commença à le serrer. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler et sa vision se brouillait de larme face à la douleur autant physique que mentale.

Là, devant lui, se tenaient Gundam et Sonia en train de s’embrasser. La confession n’était définitivement plus une option.

Avant qu’un des deux amoureux ne puisse le voir, Kazuichi repartit en courant dans le sens inverse. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer alors qu’il rentrait dans la première salle de classe vide qu’il ait trouvé. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre à genoux devant la poubelle qu’une horrible quinte de toux le pris.

Il eut l’impression de s’arracher les poumons. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il toussait encore et encore, des pétales sortaient, devenant de plus en plus gros. Il n’arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il n’avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Il avait l’impression de mourir.

Il ne réussit à reprendre son calme qu’une demi-heure plus tard, et sa respiration restait saccadée. Il avait le tournis, sûrement à cause du manque d’oxygène dû à ses longues minutes d’agonies. En jetant un regard à la poubelle en face lui, il vit avec horreur du sang couvrir les pétales.

C’était finit. Si il saignait, ça voulait dire que la fleur avait infecté ses poumons. Si il devait être opéré c’était maintenant ou jamais. Mais il n’avait pas l’argent.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau sur ses joues alors que le mécanicien s’appuyait contre le mur de la classe. Il se sentait si minable, si faible, et tout ça pour une histoire d’amour.

Hanahaki n’était pas beau comme ce qu’il pensait quand il était petit.

 

C’était _désespérant_.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous à plus, c'est un rapide One-Shot que j'ai écrit après avoir lu quelques McHanzo fic à ce sujet qui m'ont briser le coeur et donner envie d'écrire sur cette maladie fictive.  
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un kudo et/ou un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous !


End file.
